mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kuro Selas
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mortal Kombat Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Kuro Selas page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CavalierTunes (Talk) 14:51, January 1, 2011 Thanks! Just hope I can help this wiki a lot! Kuro Selas 15:28, January 8, 2011 (UTC) WTF? why did you change the reptile pic thats not what he looks like anymore it makes no sense using the shaolin monks version. weird... D3THF15T 23:12, January 11, 2011 (UTC)D3THF15T I discussed this topic with cavalier in the talk page of reptile. His main picture had low resolution so untill a good quality picture from the new game appears a picture from the previous game should be mantained. The picture is from shaolin monks/armageddon, since he still uses that suit in mk armageddon. Kuro Selas 23:17, January 11, 2011 (UTC) oh ok sorry to bother you i saw it was changed it just struck me as odd to see that as his main pic the thats up now is better D3THF15T 01:53, January 12, 2011 D3THF15T 01:55, January 12, 2011 (UTC)D3THF15T no prob Kuro Selas 08:46, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Dark Soul Well i almost got all the information down for Ellena. I am going to post the information on my talk page, when i finished it, i thought it would be cool to notify you. τρώγων_ψυχή 111 19:44, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the heads up . Kuro Selas 21:09, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Qali I'll need help on an article for Qali, and more information on the Cobalt Mines (with pictures). Angie Y. 03:31, January 20, 2011 (UTC) I'll try to find out as much as I can but since it's Mortal Kombat Conquest it's hard to come out with a lot of info ( I was like 7 when the I saw the serie and there's not a lot of info on the matter). Kuro Selas 18:26, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Well and the page already has a lot of info lol Kuro Selas 18:31, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Okay.... So here's how it works, 1. How to make MK fangames, I'm pretty sure you noticed how to edit games and articles on this wiki. Like Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, notice how the article is detailed and well written. Well, you simply do the same thing on MKFanon! Just use your own imagination. When you search the games category on MKFanon, you'll see mine, MKRebirth. Just do the same with your own! List your own MK game's characters, new features, storyline, trivia, and many more! 2. No, it's not ALL fanon characters and games. You can put Scorpion, Quan Chi, Sub-Zero, and anyone into MKFanon, but like I said, since you can use use your own imagination, you can put one of your characters as Scorpion's enemy or ally. And you can add your own moves on his page. So basically it works EXACTLY like this wiki, except YOU AS A USER, CAN MAKE MORTAL KOMBAT YOUR WAY. That's all I have to say, thank you. : ) iMansoorferoz Talk to me! Thanks! I'll check it out when I have the chance. It seems like I'll like it. Kuro Selas 13:33, January 26, 2011 (UTC)